Mi Demonio
by MaiikoChan
Summary: Ami, fue el primer amor de Hiruma, pero por cuestion del destino tuvieron que separare, Después de mucho tiempo se volvieron encontrar, pero esta vez Hiruma ya tiene a Mamori como novia... Que pasara con ellos?
1. La chica el pasado

Mi Demonio.

Capitulo #1.- La Chica del pasado

**¿Me vas a decir lo que te pasa o no?** Preguntaba Hiruma con notable molestia.

**No me pasa nada, ya te lo dije.- **respondió la chica mientras intentaba entrar al baño.- **¿Puedes quitarte? Quiero entrar al baño.-** Dijo muy enfadada.

**No Hasta que me digas que es lo que te pasa.-** Dijo el chico mientras la sujetaba de la cintura.

**¡Sabes perfectamente lo que me pasa, a sique no te hagas el tonto!.-** Grito la chica con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

**Ahh! Ya entiendo, es por lo que pasó con Ami, verdad….**- Dijo Hiruma Mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

***-*-*-*-*flashback*-*-*-*-***

Eran aproximadamente las 10:00 Pm. Era una noche muy especial, había una linda luna llena acompañada por miles de estrellas, Sin duda, era la noche perfecta.

Todo había transcurrido con calma, Hiruma y Mamori fueron a Cenar a un lujoso restaurant con una hermosa vida al mar. Una vez que terminaron de cenar, salieron del restaurant y caminaron hasta llegar al estacionamiento…

**-Ho, no mi abrigo, Lo olvide en el restaurant**.- Dijo preocupada la chica.

**- Bueno, vamos a buscarlo.-** Contesto Hiruma con total calma.

**-** **No hace falta que vallamos los dos, puedo ir sola, no te preocupes.-** Dijo Mamori con una linda sonrisa.

**- ¿Estas Segura?, puede ser peligroso, mejor te acompaño…**

**- No, no es necesario.-** y sin más no menos… Mamori salió corriendo a buscar su abrió dejando a Hiruma solo. 

**.**-

**.**-

Al regresar al estacionamiento diviso a lo lejos dos siluetas. Una era al parecer de su novio, pero la otra ¿de quien era?… Lentamente se Acercó y lo que vio de verdad la dejo impactada; Era Su novio abrasando a otra chica, una chica al cual ella no había visto nunca en su vida…

**-Mmm… Hola, espero no interrumpir**.- Dijo Mamori un poco impactada…

**- No, no interrumpes nada, además yo ya me iba.- ** Dijo la extraña chica mientras le daba un inocente beso a Hiruma en la mejilla.- **Adiós Hiruma, espero verte pronto, Adiós… mmm… Mamori, también espero verte pronto**.- Dijo la Chica mientras se alejaba de la pareja.

**.**-

**.**-

Cuando se subieron al Vehículo, Hiruma coloco el Aire Acondicionado y la radio con un bajo volumen…

**-¿Quién era ella?**.- pregunto Mamori inocentemente.

**-Bueno, no es nada importante.- **contesto a la pregunta.

_- Pues para mi es importante_.-. Pensó Mamori_.-. Él me dijo que solo ha habido una sola mujer en su vida, y que esa mujer soy yo, además él no se molestó con el beso que ella le dio… es más pareció gustarle, a-además de abrasaron y… bueno, si no era importante porque no me dijo quién era ella… no, no, no! Mamori, en que estás pensando, él no es así._

**¿En qué estás pensando?-** Dijo Hiruma mientras la veía con mucha atención.

**En Nada.-** Dijo un poco triste.

*-*-*-*-*-* Fin flashback *-*-*-*-*-*

**¿Sabes?, pienso y pienso y aun así no puedo entender por qué estas enojadas.**

**Bueno, no estoy enojada, sino algo triste.-** Dijo mientras que un par de Lagrimas caían por sus rojas mejillas.

**Triste, ¿Por qué?.- **Dijo Hiruma algo preocupado.

**Por qué somos novios desde hace ya 2 años y bueno generalmente los novios se tienen confianza mutuamente, pero por alguna razón siento me ocultas algo, con respecto a esa extraña chica.- **Dijo algo sonrojada y a la ves aliviada.

**Su nombre es Ayami, nos conocemos desde que somos niños… Ella fue mi primer amor, luego mi primer beso y después mi primera novia. Ella siempre odio su nombre así que por eso me obligo a llamarla Ami, y bueno así la he llamado hasta el día de Hoy.- **Dijo Hiruma mientras caminaba hacia la sala.

_¿Su-Su primer beso…. Su primera novia…. Su primer amor?.-_ Pensó Mamori Triste y a la vez impactada.

Hola! Bueno… Este no solo es el primer capítulo, sino también la primera historia que escribo. Espero que les guste y que disfruten leyéndolo.

Si tuve algún error, o hay algo que no les gusto, no duden en decírmelo are todo lo posible para cambiarlo^^

Y bueno eso es todo por ahora, Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo C: Se cuidan~~


	2. Galletitas

Mi Demonio.

Capitulo #2.- Galletitas

¿Su-Su primer beso…. Su primera novia…. Su primer amor?.- Pensó Mamori Triste y a la vez impactada.

**Oye espera.-** Dijo Mamori mientras seguía a su novio a la sala.

**¿Qué quieres?.- ** Dijo Hiruma con desgana mientras se sentaba en el sofá negro.

**¿Estas Molesto?**

**No, es solo que no me gusta recordar mi pasado.**

**¿Tu pasado?, ¿a qué te refieres?**

**No, nada Olvídalo**

**Está bien.-** Dijo Mamori mientras se sentaba junto a él.

**Tengo sueño.- **Dijo Hirma mientras daba un gran y sonoro bostezo.

**Si, la verdad es que yo también. **

Y sin más, ambos se fueron a dormir…

*Al la mañana siguiente*

**Buenos días Hiruma-Kun, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?**

**Buenos días… ¿Qué hora es?**

**Amm, bueno, son exactamente las 10:00 Am. **

**¿¡Las 10:00!? Demonios llego tarde…- ** Grito Hiruma mientras salía "Disparado" de la cama.

**¿A dónde vas?**.- le pregunto Mamori, mientras él entraba al baño, con la intención de darse una ducha.

**A hablar con alguien sobre el partido de la próxima semana.**-Contesto Hiruma desde el baño.

**¿Necesitas que te acompañe?**

**No, iré solo. **

Una vez que Hiruma termino de bañarse y de vestirse, salió de su departamento…

**Adiós, conduce con cuidado.-** Decía Mamori desde la puerta del departamento.

**No te preocupes, "Mamá Gallina" no me pasara nada… Adiós.**

**.-**

**.-**

**.-**

Había pasado 1 hora desde que Hiruma abandonó "su hogar".

Ella estaba aburrida. Odiaba estar sola, además tenía muchas ganas de comer una ricas fresas con chocolate, lamentablemente, no habían fresas y mucho menos chocolate en ese lugar, ya que a él no le gustaban.

**-**_Bueno, tal vez a él no le gusta, pero yo las adoro.-_ Pensó Mamori mientras colocaba una mano en su barriga.- _Además tengo mucha hambre… Ya sé, iré a la tienda a comprar "mi desayuno/almuerzo" _

Después de planear su comida, Mamori se dirigió a su habitación para arreglarse, y así poder salir a comprar.

-.

.-

.-

Mientras iba caminando por la acera se topó con una escena muy perturbadora…. Era Hiruma hablando con esa tal Ami.- "_A caso Hiruma no tenía que ir a hablar sobre el partido de la próxima semana"- _Pensó Mamori. Se sintió muy mal, se sintió como una verdadera tonta al creer la mentira de Hiruma, peor a un tenía mucha pena por el solo hecho de que él se atrevió a Mentirle. Lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era quedarse ahí, viendo como esa vil Mujer de cabello negro avanzaba mientras le tomaba el brazo a Hiruma.

Ella decidió seguirlos para ver que hacían.

Después de unos 5 minutos caminando por un parque, decidieron entrar a un restaurant, Mamori también había entrado y se sentó en la mesa más apartada que había.

.-

.-

.-

**Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿No crees?.-** Dijo Ami mientras le "robaba" una bolsita de endulzante a Hiruma.

**Si, demasiado diría yo.**- ContestoEste mientras le "re-robaba" la bolsita de endulzante…

**Y ¿Qué tienes con Mamori?**.- Dijo mientras daba un sorbo a vaso de jugo.

**¿Mamori?... así ella es….**

**Tu novia ¿verdad?- **Contesto Ami mientras bajaba su vaso para después darle un gran mordisco al gran sándwich que le acababan de traer.-** No te molestes en pedirme disculpas, ni en explicarme todo, después de todo, yo ya sabias que tenías otra novia, es más, ya hasta la conocía.- **Agrego mientras se metía una gran cucharada de helado a la boca.

**Oye, espera, espera; ¿Quién dijo que te iba a dar explicaciones, o pero aun DIS-CUL-PAS.- **Dijo Hiruma algo molesto y confundido. **A demás no crees que estas comiendo demasiado. Vas a engorar como una vaca.**

**Pues No me importa.- **Contesto Ami al comentario mientras se comía una galletita, que venía junto con el helado.- **A demás si tanto te preocupa que coma demasiado, Quítame la comedia.- **dijo con un tono borlón y molesto.

**Eso are.-** Contesto Hiruma mientras colocaba en otra mesa todos los platos que le correspondían a Ami.- **Listo.-** Dijo Hiruma con una sonrisa diabólica.

**Bueno, te has olvidado de algo.-** Dijo Ami Mostrándole la galleta que aún tenía entre sus dientes.

En ese momento Hiruma se inclinó hacia su cara y con sus dientes Tomo la galleta que Ami tenía entre sus labios; Ami no puedo evitar ruborizarse. Y en un rápido acto de reflejos, volteo su cara y no puedo evitar verla; Era Mamori. Ella solo estaba ahí, vendo esa gran escena sin decir nada, pero su expresión lo decía todo; Mamori al darse cuenta de que Ami la observaba salió del restaurant a una velocidad extraordinaria.

**¡Mira lo que has hecho Idiota!.-** Grito Ami mientras le daba in ligero empujón a Hiruma.

…

Bueno, Sé que me tarde mucho tiempo y que aun asa fue bastante corto, pero bueno; he tenido muchos problemas (familiares, Etc) Y bueno, mientras estaba en el colegio se me ha ocurrido esto, y en vez de escribir la materia de Biología, he escrito esto xD.-.-.-

Y bueno, nada, espero que les guste, y espero tener la actualización Pronto.

Cuídense y nos vemos pronto C:

P.D (Si tengo problemas de Ortografía, No me culpen, es culpa de mi hermano que rompió el teclado; Tuvimos que comprar otro y este es más pequeño, y NO ME PUEDO ADARPAR A EL :C . mis manitos no se adaptan al teclado xD)


End file.
